Alyx's Gun
"Alyx's Gun" is the nickname given to Alyx Vance's trademark weapon featured in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. Since its proper name is never given in-game, the entity / model names are used. Overview *Alyx's Gun is an average sized, easily concealed pistol with a 25-round magazine housed in the grip, and is capable of both semi-automatic (seen in Half-Life 2) and automatic fire (seen in Episode One). *Though it is unknown what kind of ammunition it fires, it does roughly the same amount of damage as the USP Match. *Since the actual name of the pistol is never given and it has no real life counterpart, it is possible that it is unique and was manufactured by the Resistance, Alyx or Black Mesa. *Alyx is the only NPC ever observed using that weapon. The player never acquires it in normal gameplay. *Alyx seems to have unlimited ammunition for this weapon. *When she is not using it, it cannot be seen anywhere on her body. Tactics *During the first two chapters of Episode One and a brief period in Episode Two; the player is unarmed, with only the Gravity Gun, and has to rely on Alyx to dispatch enemies, depending on the availability of physics objects to use as ammunition. Alyx is a fairly good shot, but the player must not leave her to deal with too many enemies by herself, or she can become overwhelmed and die. Behind the scenes *In the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, the weapon can be spawned and used by the player.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta It also can be spawned and used in Half-Life 2, but the hands model is missing and the weapon will appear improperly on the left of the screen. Furthermore ammunition does not exist, which can be overridden with the console code "sk_max_alyxgun #", which sets the maximum ammo.Half-Life 2 *In the Half-Life 2 files, several texture files for HUD weapon icons can be found, most of which still containing the icons for almost all of the cut weapons. Alyx's Gun is among them. *Closer look at the model's animations in the Source SDK show it can be converted to a carbine version, having a retractable stock, frontal folding grip and extended barrel with silencer, never seen in-game. Trivia *Alyx's Gun is a usable weapon in various mods. *It sightly resembles the ARES FMG and the Glock series of pistols. *The Tippmann .68 paintball pistol TPX resembles the her sidearm Gallery File:Alyx gun model beta.jpg|Alyx's Gun, Beta version. File:Alyx's gun player beta.jpg|Working Alyx's Gun in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, used by the player. File:Alyx's gun AR version.jpg|Alyx's Gun, carbine version. File:Alyxgun icon.png|Alyx's Gun icon. File:Alyx gun desktop.jpg|Alyx wielding her gun in a promotional image for Episode One. File:Alyx hide2.jpg|Alyx protecting herself from Gordon's flashlight while holding her gun. File:Ep1 c17 02a0011.jpg|Alyx using her gun against Zombies and Overwatch Soldiers in the hospital. File:Hangar concept.jpg|Concept art of Alyx wielding her gun in the White Forest helicopter hangar. File:Alyx gun outland.jpg|Alyx wielding her gun in the Outlands. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Resistance weapons Category:Automatic weapons